


Braiding

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Series: Gigolas Fanart [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Gigolas Fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857472
Comments: 26
Kudos: 171
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Braiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).




End file.
